Songs Hidden In Stories
by HumphreryAlpha
Summary: Did you know in every story there is a song? Well I just happen to be that guy that finds them.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Heyo everyone! This new segment is a segment I like to call 'Songs Hidden In Stories'. So to drop all that mumbo-jumbo shit talk, it's basically where I make songs based off songs with inspiration drawn from my favourite stories I've read. This first one is a song I made from HavocHounds story 'Zuma's Fear', the base song is 'The More' by jeff williams. To clarify who's POV it's being sung from, it's rocky as he hates damien stone with a friggin passion for what he's done to zuma. When I can actually get an instrumental for the base song, I'll record it and put it on a youtube channel so everyone can listen to it. Anyway, enough talk. Here's the song.

Title: The War

-Verse 1-

Saddist tendencies lead to trauma, they wreck a life, fuck his armada. Don't leave it be, just what it is. No matter what, We'll handle this.

He's real as ever, not fake. Fuck his bullshit, fuck his stakes. Kiss my ass, thats attitude. Enhanced sense, not gratitude.

-Pre chorus-

Guns drawn, better squeeze. Casket bound, if you freeze.

A knife flies, a heart bleeds. Me a wussy, fucker please!

Remember that, don't fit the bill. Never have, never will.

You fucked his life, now we fight. Please die, end our plight.

-Chorus-

The war!

Died down but came back up!

The war!

Is shoving him into a deeper fall!

The war!

Is taking from him, the will to fight back!

The war is trying to break him,he's gonna say!

YOU! WILL! DIEEE!

-Verse 2-

You fuckin moth!

Your a shame!

Just as I thought, fuckin lame!

Flip side of that, stands me.

Heart of gold, straight g.

Your stone cold, call you boulder!

Doing me, hi haters!

Motivation? My latest find.

Back down? You outcha mind!

-Pre chorus-

Call me crazy, but you ain't best.

Nothing more, nothing less.

Killing shit, it's what you do.

And back it up with a crew.

We stand strong, never bail.

Our hearts, never fail.

We're raised different, family first.

From hello, to below.

-Chorus-

The war!

Died down but came back up!

The war!

Is shoving him, into a deeper fall!

The war!

Is taking from him, the will to fight back!

The war is trying to break him,he's gonna say!

YOU! WILL! DIEEE!

A/N: It might also help if you listen to the base song to help understand the inspired version.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: This one goes out to one of my closest friends 2starryeyes! This is a song for her story "Words to Remember" it's going to be sung from marshall's POV. The base song is "Welcome To The Club Now" by Manian. I'd have to say this one was interesting/challenging to write as her story includes smut. I'm awesome so I overcame this challenge, anyway if you still haven't checked out her work I seriously don't know what the fuck all of you are doing with your lives..._**

-Title: To My Pup-House-

-Verse 1-

It's alright You're ready for the night Of our lives Stars will shine so bright We'll say We're mating the stress away (Hey hey)

This beat Is underneath your feet Right now Together we will meet This place Will blow your mind away (Hey hey)

-Chorus-

Welcome to my pup-house Gonna pump it up now This is an emergency You are my galaxy

Welcome to my pup-house You and I up now We've got it going on Until the break of dawn

Welcome to my pup-house Gonna pump it up now This is an emergency You are my galaxy

Welcome to my pup-house You and I are up now We've got it going on Until the break of dawn So put the record on

So put the record on

So put the record on

To my pup-house

To my pup-house

-Verse 2-

Right now I'm pounding here in time Imma let out the flood mr handsome and kind Cause we're here To mate the night away (Hey hey)

-Pre chorus line-

(Forward on into here!)

-Chorus-

Welcome to my pup-house Gonna pump it up now This is an emergency You are my galaxy

Welcome to my pup-house You and I are up now We've got it going on Until the break of dawn

Welcome to my pup-house Gonna pump it up now This is an emergency You are my galaxy

Welcome to my pup-house You and I are up now We've got it going on Until the break of dawn So put the record on

So put the record on

So put the record on (Operator!)

-Verse 3-

Here in the house my looks are sexy Call me 'the fucks' and then you check my ID Then guide it (Ho) Then guide it (Ho) Hey chase I'm gonna rock the show Operator (Crank it up!) Operator (Crank it up!) I and ami we enter my house We enter my house! Enter my house!

-Build up to chorus-

(To my pup-house)

Fuck!

To my pup-house

-Chorus-

Welcome to my pup-house Gonna pump it up now This is an emergency You are my galaxy

Welcome to my pup-house You and I are up now We've got it going on Until the break of dawn So put the record on

 ** _A/N: Same deal, listen to the base song while reading._**


End file.
